pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Starly
|backcolor= |name='Starly' |jname=(ムックル Mukkuru) |image=Starly.png |ndex=396 |evofrom=None |evointo=Staravia |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Star-lee |hp=40 |atk=55 |def=33 |satk=30 |sdef=30 |spd=60 |total=248 |species=Starling Pokémon |type= / |height=1'00" |weight=4.4 lbs. |ability=Keen Eye |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Starly is a / -type Generation IV Pokémon. Etymology Starly is most probably named after "Starl'''ing" and they just added the "Y". Appearance Starly are a small bird-like Pokémon, named after a starling with a similar appearance to other bird Pokémon such as Pidgey, Taillow and Pidgeot. Its body is mainly brown-gray in color with white blotches on its face, chest and a single white feather on its tail while the others are black. There is a small feather located on the back of its head that curls up similar to its evolved forms, though less dramatic.It also has orange feet and an orange beak. If a Starly is Shiny it is light brown. In the Anime When Ash just came to Sinnoh and screaching for Pikachu. While they were looking Ash's Aipom was swinging on Some tree branches, it crashed into a flying Starly. Ash wanted to capture it. So after it fought with Aipom he caught it. Special Abilities All Starly have the ability Keen Eye, which prevents any accuracy loss during battle. Additionally, Starly are small in size, giving it the ability to easily hide from enemies. It has many enemies. In the Anime When Ash is searching for his Pikachu, he needs a Pokémon to view from above to find Pikachu quickly. So he uses Aipom to fight a wild Starly and captured it immediately, and used it to find Pikachu. Evolution '''Starly evolves into Staravia at level 14. Staravia evolves into Staraptor at level 36. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Starly| diamondpearl=Routes 201, 202, 203, 204, 209, and 212, Lake Verity, Great Marsh| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 201, 202, 203, 204, Lake Verity| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt Trees (Pewter City)| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=White Forest (White only)| bwrarity=Unknown }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Starly| PMD2=Mt. Bristle (1F-9F) Oran Forest (1F-4F)| Ranger2=Vientown Beach or Hippowdon Temple| Rumble=Windy Prairie‎| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Starly| diamond=They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power.| pearl=Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident.| platinum=Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.| heartgold=They flock around mountains and fields, chasing after bug Pokémon. Their singing is noisy and annoying.| soulsilver=They flock around mountains and fields, chasing after bug Pokémon. Their singing is noisy and annoying.| black=Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.| white=Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.| black2=Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.| white2=Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.| }} Side Game Data |number=023 |pokemon=Starly |group=Flying |fieldmove=None |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It sends out twisters. It also rams to attack. |hp=? |onsight=Partner Pokémon (special reaction) }} Sprites |dpspr = DiamondPearlStarly(M).png |dpsprs = Starlydpshiny.png‎ |ptspr = Starlypt.png‎ |ptsprs = Starlyptshiny.png |hgssspr = ‎Starlyhgss.png‎ |hgsssprs = Starlyhgssshiny.png |IVback = ‎ Starlydpback.png‎ |IVbacks = Starlydpbackshiny.png‎ |bwspr = Starlybwanimated.gif‎ |bwsprs = Starlybwshiny.png |Vback = Starlybwback.png‎ |Vbacks = Starlybwbackshiny.png‎ }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon